


Darksiders: Charade

by Jon_Repesh



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_Repesh/pseuds/Jon_Repesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowfather has a secret that could impact the Eternal Conflict, but where is he.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darksiders: Charade

The Eternal Conflict, Heaven and Hell, the balance. This topic crowds the thoughts of Death, all made worse by his role with the Charred Council. Then there’s more. His brother War is imprisoned for mankind’s end, while Death imprisons the souls of the Nephilim. For them there may be pardon through the executor of souls, the Lord of Bones.

**“I seek an audience, your Lordship.”**

“Back so soon, Rider. Your quest continues.”

**“A quest tied to the Conflict and thus unending.”**

“As are your obstacles, pleasing many no doubt.”

**“The pleasure of others concerns me not. My _displeasure_ with current events does.”**

“I see the amulet still upon your chest. Is that due to public debt or private doubt?”

**“No decision regarding the Nephilim comes easy.”**

“ _Also_ pleasing many no doubt.”

**“Everyone has agendas. They usually conflict with mine.”**

“Including your superiors?”

**“ _Especially_ my superiors. The Council is my biggest hindrance.”**

“Which puts you in rare company. The Prince, Lilith, Samael. A veritable who’s who of Hell.”

**“But not you. Here you sit awaiting souls demanding more death.”**

“Don’t paint me so mercenary. My station is _my_ penance. We all pay a price.”

**“Yet you pull strings in a realm awash in torment.”**

“I am a conduit for souls facing judgment, even those among you. You must soon decide for your own sanity.”

**“I would gladly forsake my sanity to end this _insanity_ and save War.”**

“You will need all your wiles for that, for things are not what they appear.”

**“Are we talking specifics or generalities?”**

“There’s talk of deception, falsehoods presented as fact, with the intent of inducing actions.”

**“Actions or inactions?”**

“Is the result not the same.”

**“Am I the object of these falsehoods?”**

“Among others.”

**“What is this lie?”**

“I just know the why, but be assured, it is at the heart of your problems.”

**“How are you privy to such intrigue?”**

“My role in the balance too is critical. The City of the Dead can sustain armies.”

**“And end as fodder for Kings, or should I say Prince.”**

“He seeks one group for his army, a group you know well.”

**“And _he_ knows well I’ll fight to my dying breath.”**

“Your intent is clear, yet it’s borne of fallacy.”

**“ _Speak_ clear. You evoke Crowfather and his damn riddles.”**

“Crowfather indeed relates. His role is considerable.”

**“I should take your word as truth?”**

“It matters not what you think. My lot will continue regardless. Even the souls you bear hold minor interest. I leave that drama to you.”

**“The souls I bear are the reason I’m here. I long to relieve the burden.”**

“A burden from deeds not easily fixed. You made a choice and must face the consequence, but that’s inherent for one of the Four.”

**“Yet if there is a way to fix things I must pursue it.”**

“In vain.”

**“You find amusement in my pain?”**

“I find amazement in your will. Still the odds are long.”

**“Which drives me more, now what of Crowfather?”**

“This ruse is not of his device. He’s a puppet of the Council.”

**“What are they plotting now?”**

“That depends. Is the goal preservation or alteration?”

**“Change entails uncertainty and thus risk, which defies their creed.”**

“They abhor variables, and what are the biggest variables?”

**“Mankind and the Nephilim.”**

“Were you the Council want either to return?”

**“All in the guise of balance.”**

“Returning full circle to you. You’re a mouse on a wheel going nowhere. Does anything you do matter?”

**“I will make it matter, starting with Crowfather.”**

“Music to my ears, for I have plans for _his_ soul.”

**“And what of those I hold?”**

“All in due time.”

Crowfather’s disappearance presents a problem. He is the key player in a mystery Death must solve. His conclave with the Prince gave notice he’ll no longer abide delay. Whatever the predicament involving the Nephilim could turn Death’s world upside down. The best way to proceed is to question those affected in order of influence. His last conversation with Lilith abstained her, leaving one other demon. 

**“Samael.”**

“We meet again, Death. What do I owe this visit?”

**“The usual, mendacity, duplicity.”**

“So nothing’s changed.”

**“A condition you oddly accept.”**

“My station has not risen, but neither has it dropped.”

**“I never considered you one to stand pat.”**

“When one holds few cards, discretion and all that.”

**“Is the pot the Nephilim?”**

“For the Prince. With them he would storm the White Gates.”

**“With the kitty Eden.”**

“A prospect most threatening to the hierarchy and Council. You would be tasked to quell their charge, all in a lost cause.”

**“No just cause is lost, though the result would be the same.”**

“Does this relate to your presence and our talk?”

**“There’s talk of mendacity regarding the Nephilim. I immediately thought of you.”**

“As the source?”

**“With Crowfather your proxy. Given your interest and its effect on the Prince……...”**

“Are you saying I’ve been evasive in our dealings?”

 **“Save your anger. I seek insight, not** **indictment.”**

“And I seek clarification, not rancor. Your assessment of me is minor.”

**“I hold you in utmost regard. I would not waste time otherwise, but neither do I trade in pretense or innuendo.”**

“Then speak bluntly. Ask your questions.”

**“What do you know of this ruse?”**

“That it involves the Nephilim and their rebirth.”

**“Nothing more?”**

“The means matter not, only the end.”

**“Why have I not heard hints before?”**

“High stakes demand secrecy.”

**“Stakes which benefit you.”**

“For now. The long game I cannot say.”

**“And who else benefits?”**

“I’m only concerned with those who don’t.”

**“Leaving me still without answers.”**

“Answers are waiting to be found. The one possessing them is not.”

**“Crowfather. Will you become involved if I become an obstacle to you?”**

“We each have agendas. Now is no different. I _will_ get involved. To what degree I do not know. At times one needs to employ a waiting game. Besides I’ve been at this for eons. What’s a few centuries more.”

**“His supposed ally is the Council. Then there’s Azrael.”**

“You will get no help from me, but consider this. Even _your_ allies obstruct you.”

 **“Not all.”**

Lines blur when discussing allies. Abaddon was at the heart of War’s woe. The entire hierarchy has dubious loyalty. Their actions display an appalling penchant toward treachery. Then there’s the Council. Death can accept and respect a frontal attack. It’s those from behind that gall. When times are tough he relies on his Horsemen. Recon on the Council is needed. Fury has faced them before and has the guile required to find answers. May they be willing to give them. 

“Fury, what brings you before us?”

**“Inquiry regarding the Horsemen.”**

“If this concerns War we’ve yet to decide. Too many questions remain.”

**“Some question if answers are being sought.”**

“Are you accusing us of lagging?”

**“I seek accord. Accusations only impede that process. While we profess War’s innocence, we are willing to work within the confines of protocol. It is the surest means to justice.”**

“Do your brothers agree? Past dealings inferred otherwise.”

**“They are passionate men in troubled times. Leeway must be allowed.”**

“They offend the sanctity of our station. That _cannot_ be allowed.”

**“It was not their intent but the result of duty. Nothing is straightforward, as you well know.”**

“Nothing concerning the Conflict is, demanding restraint. Without it there’s chaos.”

**“There’s talk of deception by Crowfather, with the Council connected.”**

“Crowfather holds no ties to us. He’s an observer who enjoys occasional dalliance for his own use. Till now that’s been allowed, but if he seeks a bigger role…..”

**“His role is given. His goal is the mystery.”**

“He thrives on mystery. It humors him.”

**“You dismiss him?”**

“We dismiss no one, though in order of threat he’s trifling.”

**“But does he think so, and does contempt spur him more?”**

“You hold him in too high regard. While it is unwise to underrate anyone, in the big picture his impact is small.”

**“You deny any involvement or knowledge of his actions?”**

“We deny or admit nothing. Our actions are ours and need not be discussed with anyone.”

**“Your motives worry. Some perceive the Council driven by self interest, with the balance a means to that end.”**

“The balance is the means to many ends. To whose gain is moot.”

**“Perhaps those inclined to one side.”**

“And you’re neutral? The bond between the Four is known. You would die for each other.”

**“As would the Hellguard. Our cause is the same. We are your envoys.”**

“Whose spirit needs to be tamed like the horses you ride. You neglect chain of command whenever convenient.”

**“Chain of command matters little in battle. Survival is everything.”**

“Is Hell effected by this matter?”

**“They seek the Nephilim as soldiers. Crowfather’s ploy has puzzled them as well.”**

“Whether intended or not he serves Heaven’s side and should be left alone.”

**“We cannot be sure which side gains, including you.”**

“There are two sides with us between. A thankless task made worse when accused of acts beyond our control.”

**“Collusion carries its own cost.”**

“Which you’re willing to dispense without proof.”

**“Proof appears when least expected. It only takes patience.”**

“And our patience has ended. We’ve talked enough. We hope your trip was worth it.”

**“My brothers are worth it. You should share that sentiment.”**

“We value results. Accomplish that, then we’ll discuss worth.”

 **“I’ll do that.”**

While Fury was debating the Council, the other suspected party fell to Death. His contacts with Azrael have been brief. Though usually upright, angels too have inclinations toward treachery. With Heaven behind them all manner of mischief is deemed just. They will freely sink to Hell’s level without reservation or regret. Whereas Azrael’s involvement is uncertain, his contempt of the Nephilim is not. That outlook should serve Death now.

**“Hail, Azrael.”**

“Death, what brings you before me?”

**“Many things, reconnaissance.”**

“Your presence is never good. I fear the reason.”

**“Do you have reason to fear?”**

“There are many reasons to fear, Horseman, and the ones behind them.”

**“That works two ways. Some question _your_ loyalty.”**

“Some, or you?”

**“I don’t do social calls. My presence is bound by duty.”**

“Which you often savor. Is that duty now to investigate me?”

**“I’m investigating Crowfather. Your name rose in connection.”**

“Is that so?”

**“Whatever his scheme requires the help of another. The list of candidates was short.”**

“To what end?”

**“Unknown. Maintaining the status quo?”**

“I oppose the status quo. Your argument fails scrutiny.”

**“Preventing Hell’s conquest is the goal, preventing the Nephilim’s return the means.”**

“I admit to motive. The means is circumstantial. You waste my time.”

**“Why do I think you know more.”**

“So Crowfather has a secret. Something’s happened. Is this an act of commission or omission? How did he learn this secret, observation, conversation, hypothesis without merit? Are you hypothesizing without merit? Has it occurred to you he’s having one big laugh at your expense?”

**“He wouldn’t dare.”**

“He wouldn’t? Crowfather sees himself the court jester of creation, taunting others for personal joy.”

**“With you in on the joke.”**

“No, but neither am I the butt of it. Our dealings were never bitter, the opposite of you I suspect.”

**“My charge precludes friendship, the penance I pay for my role with the Nephilim.”**

“You notice how everything revolves around them. Is that a clue?”

**“Civilizations were sundered. I did what I considered right.”**

“No one denies that, still the price stings to this day.”

**“Yet forgotten is mankind’s fate and its effect on War.”**

“Neither War nor you will draw sympathy. You are fixers believed to have only broken more.”

**“I don’t expect absolution or compassion.”**

“You toil for masters ordained through circumstance. Their rule lacks legitimacy, nuetering their envoys.”

**“That hit below the belt.”**

“We are all controlled by another. How one abides the leash is key.”

**“It is my daily existence, one I _tire_ of daily.”**

“Then let me make this day better. I know where Crowfather is.”

**“I thought you might.”**

“He is entrenched in Lost Lands. Initially his whereabouts were secret, but he now wants you to find him.”

**“Finally.”**

“If he does hold information, guard it carefully.”

**“Even from you?”**

“Despite your belief I am not your enemy. You have plenty in the real world. Don’t imagine more.”

 **“To Lost Lands.”**

The trek to Lost Lands takes seconds. One realm jump finds Death in a wasteland void of living beings but one.

**“There you are, Crowfather.”**

“I’ve been expecting you, Death. Come forth.”

**“Everyone’s concerned about you. You’re the talk of creation. Do you feel your ears burning?”**

“I feel my hope waning, and so should you.”

**“How dramatic, but you always were one for hyperbole.”**

“This is reality.”

**“As you perceive it.”**

“The end war is no exaggeration. You witnessed its prelude on Earth.”

**“Which placed War in custody, yet his fate and mankind’s you met with apathy.”**

“Not apathy. Resignation. When things are beyond your control……”

**“You fight harder. Resolve, the true sign of a warrior.”**

“I’m no warrior. I choose mental over physical might. We must each know our strengths and weaknesses. Self appraisal is critical.”

**“You’ve been preparing for some time.”**

“Knowledge begets its own burden. It was only time till I broke.”

**“Then relieve your burden. What do you know?”**

“Not so fast. I’m unsure what you will do with this information. Use it. Suppress it. The stakes are unimaginable.”

**“I need no reminder.”**

“There is no easy answer.”

**“To expect one would be foolish. Do I look foolish?”**

“You look angry, frustrated. This can lead to foolish acts.”

**“Would not be my first, but to do nothing is worse.”**

“One needs to show restraint. You play the odds. Less risk certainly, but still a gamble.”

**“There are no sure bets in life. You know this.”**

“Except death. You know _this_.”

**“Yet the topic of discussion is birth, rebirth to be exact.”**

“But depending on who is reborn, more death may result.”

**“The Nephilim, so again I ask. What do you know?”**

“I know the world is changing. Hell will rejoice, Heaven will regret. I do _not_ know the end.”

**“Just one thing will make Hell rejoice. What have you planned?”**

“All I can provide is an admission. Do with it what you will.”

**“Then do so.”**

“You were told a lie, a grand lie, one with good intent, but a lie nonetheless.”

**“Good intent, already a bad omen.”**

“You were posed a question, one with no right answer, the ultimate riddle.”

**“The Well of Souls. Mankind or the Nephilim. One or the other.”**

“Yes, one or the other. And there we have it, for you see, there is no riddle. It does not have to be either or. They can _both_ be resurrected.”

**“What are you saying. All this time War has been confined for nothing?! Why did you enact this lie?”**

“The balance. It _does_ serve the purpose it was designed for. Unfortunately it’s been corrupted by claims of self interest by the Council, but that is untrue. They know nothing of this. It was all me.”

**“So War can be absolved, but only with the return of the Nephilim.”**

“Still no easy answers.”

**“Their return will bring death and destruction, possibly the demise of mankind again.”**

“How does it feel, Death, now that this choice is on you. Creation awaits your decision.”

What decision will Death make? What decision would you make? Time will tell.

 

 


End file.
